Plane To Camp
by XxXAuthors793
Summary: Six half-bloods are a plane to camp! When someone is missing from their group, things could turn ugly. xXx This is dedicated to my friend Amy! Part of a Summer Fic Exchange! SARS story! Sarah, Sunshine, Rainy, Amy Two-Shot.


**This is dedicated to my friend Amy! It's part of a Summer Fic Exchange! SARS story! Six half-bloods are a plane to camp! Two-Shot.**

* * *

It was the first day of second grade, and I was excited. I mean, my sister said it had been her favorite. She was starting 8th. And it was raining. Perfect.

"Mommy, can I have some Frosted Flakes? I always have oatmeal," I complained. What I didn't say was 'And it's for old people'.

"Amy, there are people in Africa who don't _get_ to eat breakfast. Don't you complain about eating oatmeal," my mom scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not in Africa" I mumbled.

"Just get ready for school, smart alec," she grumbled.

I stalked out of the kitchen and into my room. Soon, I had completly forgotten about breakfast, thanks to my ADHD. I pulled on my favorite outfit, a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'I am NOT doing homework tonight'.

Then I heard the Invader Zim theme song, and ran to the living room. Nick rarley, if ever, played it. Right when Zim got Gir Mommy walked in.

"Put your shoes on", she demanded.

So, I wandered from the room. WHen I found my tennies, I slipped them on. The way I had gotten them was weird. It was Christmas, and I was asleep. I felt someone in my room, so my eyes had fluttered open.

It was some dude. He wasn't old but he wasn't 10 either. Maybe 25?

'Santa?' I had asked.

'No, sweetheart. I'm your daddy' And then he was gone, and the shoes were in his place.

Yeah, it was a weird memory, but not as weird as that day would be. As soon as I was ready, I got in the car. And waited, and waited, and waited…

My mom got in and turned the car on. She looked that she had been crying so the ride was… awkward. It was even more awkward when my mom drove past my school.

"Mommy. You passed my school. Mommy! Hello?" She was just not talking. Two could play that game. So, I was even quieter. I had my arms crossed and I glared at a box next to me.

My mommy stopped driving at the airport. There was a girl younger than me, two my age, and a 10 year old looking girl. She was so tall. Standing next to all of them was a 12 year old looking girl.

"I have Amy here. She doesn't know", my mom said the oldest girl. I was startled, she actually said something.

"Oh my gosh! You talked", I shouted. She looked at me sadly.

"You have to go with Aggie. 'Kay, sweetie?" she asked.

"Okay. I love you!" I told her. Then I shyly walked over the younger looking girl. We were silent. All you of us were silent. I was determined not to look at any of them. Only my feet. I was still dressed for school. I even had my backpack.

Before I had even blinked Mommy was driving away and I started crying. Quietly, I didn't want any attention.

So, before long, we were on a plane. It was still quiet. No one had said a word.

Until the second oldest, scary looking girl said, "You!" she pointed at me. "You took my iPod!"

How could I have taken her iPod!?! She was officially insane in my book.

"No, I didn't" I argued. "I've never even seen an iPod thing!"

"She didn't take it! I watched her the entire time", the one who smelled like flowers supported. I mentally high-fived her.

"Yeah, Sunshine! Don't mess with her!" That girl seemed to be enjoying the chaos. The only one who didn't say anything was a girl who looked like me a lot. But we looked nothing alike at the same time. She was smirking. Ooh, that thief! I was so telling the--

"Don't", she mouthed. "Please?" In that moment, I could tell we were going to be great friends.

"You must have dropped it, or something!" the flower girl continued.

"Uh, yeah. Dropped it!" the girl who was kind of like me agreed. Her smirk was gone. Wow, she was good.

"You took it!" she accused of the girl whom I knew stole it. I almost burst out laughing. The whole airplane was staring at our quarrel. A flight attendant was walking down the aisle.

"You're right!" The girl grinned and ducked the moment before the scary girl swiped at her.

"Sunshine! Sarah, give Sunshine her iPod back!" the oldest girl demanded. Sarah reluctantly did then grinned at me.

"I'm Rainy" the one I had called 'flower girl' said.

"Cool"

"And I'm Serena Neekwa. Just call me Serena. And that, was an awesome show!"

"Guys" a girl in the row behind us said. "That flight attendant looks mad. Just a warning. You might want to be perfect little angels. By the way… call me Nikki"

"Thanks" Rainy, well, thanked. At that moment the attendant got there.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" she snarled. Jeez, that was one angry person.

I picked up my book, that I couldn't read. I have dyslexia. "Uh, reading. What does it look like?" I answered.

"Now, now, sweetheart. I just want to know what the commotion was for", she growled.

"Uh, I don't know. I was in the reading zen" Yeah, I picked up that from my mom.

The lady glared at all seven of us. So far, the names I knew were Sarah, Sunshine, Rainy, Serena, and Nikki. The girl who had talked to my mom had no name in my mind.

"I'll be watching you!" she said menacingly. Then she walked away. When she was out of ear-shot, No Name breathed a sigh.

"That was close. By the way, Amy, I'm Laura" So No Name's name was Laura. She had medium brown hair and brown eyes.

"'Kay, so Me, Rainy, Sarah, Sunshine, Serena, and Nikki", Nikki was my least favorite. I'm not sure why, but she had kind of ruined the anxiousness. I guess I lived for the feeling of almost being caught.

Suddenly, there was a rumble. Not like thunder, which would have scared me to death. But, kinda like… landing.

"Yes, finally. Where were we going again?" I asked.

"Welcome… to New York" Laura announced just as the pilot said-

"Hello, and welcome to New York. If this is your final stop we wish you a great time and we hope you had a great flight. The next place this plane will be going is LAX. Have a great stay" The pilots always said the same thing…

"Kewl!" Sunshine shouted. We got some glares for that one.

Then, I heard a scream. A high pitched scream, behind us. And someone was missing!

* * *

**Dun dun dun!! Like I said, two-shot! For Journalist793 (Amy) And I'm Snb793 just to let people know! I made this account with my buddies! XD**

**Read, Review, Flames Excepted!!**

**~XxXAuthors793 -Snb793+Journalist793+XxXLoVe-ThE-sUnXxX+xRainyx**


End file.
